


The Long Song

by us_against_theworld



Series: Because they're going to be sad later [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor Who canon until I have no idea just wherever suits you, Gen, I needed my boys to be happy, Supernatural canon up until s4e1, Superwho, spent three million years picking a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_against_theworld/pseuds/us_against_theworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his brother being ripped to shreds by hellhounds, Sam Winchester has an unlikely encounter with a strange man who claims to know his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Song

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural canon: Up to after s3e16  
> Doctor Who: One of his adventures while the Ponds are at home kissing and going to work
> 
> Title inspired by the song/speech from The Rings of Akhaten

Eighteen hours.

That’s how long Dean had been…… gone. Sam had not even gotten to say goodbye.

The grave was already filled in, the rickety cross erected. His brother’s mangled body lay beneath the dirt, cold and empty. Sam just couldn’t make himself burn Dean’s body, not when a tiny, foolish part of him hoped his brother would find a way back. Bobby had departed soon after the grave was covered; leaving only after Sam said he needed to be alone.

Cold mud soaked through Sam's jeans as he knelt, gazing vacantly at the horned amulet he had unwound from Dean’s neck. No matter how hard he scrubbed, stubborn little flecks of blood covered the golden charm. A small, suffocating infinity passed before the boy forced himself to finally look up at his brother’s grave. Sam exhaled with a wet, shuddering gasp. Hot tears fell unchecked down his face as his body shook with painful sobs. His hand clutched around the horned amulet until it dug into his skin and fresh blood ran over the metal.

“You jerk,” Sam sobbed in to the cool darkness. “Why couldn’t you just let me stay dead? What am I supposed to do now?” No answer came, and the wooden cross seemed to leer back at Sam, mocking him. “YOU STUPID, SELFISH JERK,” he screamed, shattering the quiet. “YOU CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT ME BUT I’M SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU?”

Sam inhaled with a shaky breath and began crying quietly in earnest. How long he stayed like that, Sam wasn’t sure. The moon shone silver, bathing the landscape in a light that seemed to suck all the color out of the world until only gray remained. A soft breeze blew across Sam’s face, cooling the hot tears still spilling from his eyes. Sam cried until he was empty, hollow inside, and then simply sat, plucking numbly at the colorless grass. Faintly, Sam made out an odd noise coming from behind him, a sort of wheezing, squealing sound. Expecting danger, the young hunter drew Ruby’s knife, ready to slice up whatever son of a bitch that was disturbing him. The sight Sam found brought him up short.

Materializing from thin air was a large blue box. _A 1960’s British police box_ , his brain supplied. The box flickered into existence, becoming more solid ever second until, with a soft _thunk_ , it became still and silent. Sam waited, knife at the ready, unsure of what to expect. With a creak, the wooden door swung open to reveal a man wearing a tweed jack and _who the hell wears bowties_?

“I know what you’re thinking and yes, this is a bowtie, and they are cool!” the strange man exclaimed. “Now, it looks like I actually got the timing right for once, imagine that, so if you’ll just hop aboard we can be on our way!”

Sam stood dumbfounded, knife hanging loosely at his side. “Who the hell are you?” he spluttered out intelligently.

The strange man smiled softly and, with a hop, left the police box to come peer up at Sam. “My name’s The Doctor. I’m here to help. No no, not that sort of help,” The Doctor said quickly when Sam turned to look at Dean’s grave hopefully. “Besides, that will sort itself out. No, I’m here to help you pass the time! Linear progression, it is ever so dull. Why go the slow way when you can go the fun way?! So, what do you say Sam? You want to see the stars?” Sam felt a headache building. What was going on, and did this guy ever stop talking?

“Okay, hold up there Chinny,” he said. The Doctor, who had been strolling back to the police box, turned on his heels and looked up at Sam expectantly. “Right, questions! Well fire away, we’ve got eternity.” “Who are you?” Sam repeated tiredly.

“I told you, I’m The Doc-“

“No, I got that part,” the hunter interrupted. “I mean, what are you? I’ve been around the block enough to know when I meet something not human.”

Instead of looking put out at being discovered, The Doctor seemed rather pleased. “Oho, you are _very_ good Sam Winchester! Well, I am a Time Lord, originating from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I’m 911 years old and that blue beauty behind me is my ship, the TARDIS, stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She can go anywhere in time and space. Did I miss anything?”

Mouth only slightly agape, Sam contemplated this new information in his head. Alien, sure. After all the supernatural shit him and Dean had grown up on, aliens were easy to accept. 911 years old? Eh, different species meant different mortality rates. But a time machine? The geek inside of him wanted to run over to the box and inspect every inch, because this man wasn’t lying (or at least, he believed he was telling the truth).

“I can see you’re not fully convinced,” the Time Lord said, clapping his hands together. “All right, this should help. Remember Georgia when you were eleven? You wanted to go to that water park while Dean and your Dad were on a hunt, but you didn’t have any money. A kindly stranger passed by you on the street and gave you the money, told you to treat yourself. Was this dashing stranger perhaps wearing a bowtie, which is cool?”

Recalling the memory easily (it was one of the few pleasant memories he had), Sam stared in shock at the alien, who looked delighted. “All right Doctor, I believe you. But one question. Why me? I’ve done nothing to deserve a free ticket to see all of creation,” his voice cracked a little at the end.

With a sad smile, The Doctor plopped down to sit on the coarse grass and gestured for Sam to do the same. “I’m going to tell you a story, Samuel. I want you to listen, no interruptions or interjections until I’m done, okay?” The hunter nodded fervently. And so The Doctor told Sam Winchester a story, about demons and angels and the Righteous Man. How two brothers, an old man and a rebellious angel pulled the world back from the cliff. When his story was finished, Sam floundered for words, and settled on the ones that mattered most to him.

“Dean is going to come back?” he whispered, that starved hope swelling cautiously.

“Yes, your brother will return to you,” The Doctor said softly, joy spilling from his ancient eyes. “Just four months. And that brings me back to my purpose here!” The alien exclaimed, leaping to his feet. “I can’t change too much of this story, but I can spare your family some heartache along the way. So again I ask,” he asked, suddenly very serious as he grasped the door to the TARDIS.” Sam Winchester, would you like to see the stars?”

A wide smile split Sam’s face in two. With forced calm, he walked to the police box and placed a hand on the blue wood. After an eager ‘yes’, The Doctor swung the door in and gestured for the young man to step aboard. Slipping Dean’s amulet over his head, Sam enter the TARDIS and promptly slid to a halt when he saw the interior. Blue and orange lights, a large circular console, the glass platform, the _dimensionally transcendental_  bit. It was stunning, mind blowing, beautiful. Open-mouthed, he turned to find The Doctor leaning against the closed doors, an eager expression on his face.

“Go on!” He prodded. “Say it! It’s my favorite bit.”

“It’s…… bigger on the inside.”

With childlike glee, The Doctor laughed and ran to the center console, dragging Sam with him. “Correct you are, sir! Now I said the stars, but where do you want to go? I can take us to 1960, meet Marilyn Monroe. Or we can go to the planet Axrron Majora, they’ve got pink oceans and green skies! You name the place, so long as it’s interesting!”

Sam froze, overwhelmed. When all of time and space was at your disposal, where do you start? Glancing over, he saw The Doctor waiting keenly.

“I want to see…. the beginning. I want to see the very first sunrise and watch the stars blink to life for the first time.”

“A fantastic choice.” With a luminous grin, The Doctor began flipping switches and pressing buttons, scrambling around the console with a contagious energy. The TARDIS began to lurch, and that strange wheezing noise from earlier filled Sam’s ears. Smiling wider than he had in a long time, the youngest Winchester held on for dear life as an ancient alien took him off to see…… well, everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any good feedback, this may become a series?
> 
> This is my FIRST EVER fic that I've ever show anyone besides my cat, please don't be too harsh


End file.
